The invention relates generally to pressurized liquid or gas storage tanks and more particularly to an improved transport system such tanks.
Tanks for storing and dispensing pressurized gas and/or liquid are commonly used in a wide variety of industrial, medical and other applications. A typical tank comprises a hollow cylinder made of steel or other rigid impermeable material that stores the gas or liquid under relatively high pressure. A valve assembly is in fluid flow communication with the tank and may include a regulator to control the flow of fluid from the tank and a gauge to monitor the fluid level and/or pressure. A supply hose is connected to the output port of the valve assembly for dispensing the fluid.
Often storage tanks are used in an environment where the fluid stored in the tank is used in conjunction with other equipment for performing a particular function. Example environments are plumbing, welding, HVAC and electrical work where a tank storing liquid fuel such as acetylene or propane is used with a tank storing oxygen. Such applications also require other related equipment and accessories such as brazing rods, pipe fittings, solder, flux, hand tools, torch heads or the like. Because the typical filled storage tanks are heavy and difficult to transport and a wide variety of related equipment may be required at the work site, it has been difficult for a worker to easily and conveniently transport the tanks and related accessories and equipment.
Thus, an improved transport system for use with pressurized tanks is desired.